1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cigar cutters and, in particular, to a device combining a lighter with a cigar cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to produce lighters which include cigar cutters. Such a combination is very useful for cigar smokers. One type of cigar cutter is an elongated tubular blade which can be inserted into an end of a cigar to facilitate removal of a potion of a cigar wrapper. One particular lighter which has been sold in the United States and elsewhere includes a cigar cutter comprising an elongated tubular blade inside of an annular cavity within the body of the lighter. The cigar cutter is longitudinally slidable with respect to the lighter body. In particular, the cutter is slidable between a retracted position, in which the blade tip is inside of the lighter body, and an extended or actuated position, in which the blade tip extends outside of the lower end of the body of the lighter. In the actuated position, a user can cut a cigar wrapper with the exposed portion of the cutter.
It is also known to produce lighters which include an interface for refilling the lighter with lighter fuel. For example, many lighters include a short lighter fuel inlet valve or tube through which lighter fuel can be injected into the lighter. The valve typically extends from the lighter body.
Unfortunately, a disadvantage of lighters such as the above-described lighter is that the sliding configuration of the cigar cutter may cause injury to users. The cutter can conceivably occupy a position in which the blade tip is only slightly outside of the lighter body. In this position, a user may not notice that the blade is exposed and may cut his or her fingers while clutching the lighter. Another disadvantage is that liquid fuel intended to be injected into the inlet valve may spill onto the ground and be wasted, or may drip undesirably onto the user""s hands. It would be desirable to provide the fuel inlet within a cavity in the lighter body to more safely inject fuel into the lighter.
Accordingly, it is a principle object and advantage of the present invention to overcome these limitations and to provide an improved lighter having a cigar cutter.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a lighter comprising a body and an end portion having a hinged connection with the body. The body includes a recess, and the end portion includes a cigar cutter, such as an elongated generally tubular blade, extending from a surface of the end portion. The end portion has a first position in which the cutter extends into the recess, and a second position in which the cutter extends away from the recess.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a lighter comprising a body including a recess, and a fuel inlet valve within the recess. The inlet valve is in fluid communication with a chamber within the body. The recess is configured to collect spilled fuel intended to be injected into the inlet valve.
Advantageously, the lighter of the present invention utilizes a design that minimizes the risk of injury resulting from contact between the user""s hands and the blade. This is due to the high likelihood that the user will notice if the end portion is in the open position in which the blade is exposed. Another advantage of the lighter of the present invention is that spilled fuel intended to be injected into the inlet valve can be collected in the recess of the lighter body and properly disposed of.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.